


Midnight Spider

by MusicHeart08



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, midnight sun au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: The last thing anyone would suspect is that New York's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man has a severe sensitivity to sunlight. Basically a what if, Peter Parker had Xeroderma Pigmentosum.Inspired by Midnight Sun.





	1. Peter's Monologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeroderma Pigmentosum  
> Definition: A rare hereditary defect of the enzyme system that repairs DNA after damage from ultraviolet rays, resulting in extreme sensitivity to sunlight and a tendency to develop skin cancer.
> 
> My Definition: A rare sensitivity to sunlight.

_There's this dream that I have almost every night._

_I'm a little kid sitting between my parents in a convertible. We're all smiling at each other and laughing as we drive down the road with the sun rising over the ocean next to us. I feel the wind blow through my hair, the warm sun against my skin and the loving arms of my parents around me._

_I'm happy because I feel safe and I want that moment to last forever._

_But that would be impossible._

_Impossible because my parents have been dead since I was really little and I can't go into the sun, at all._

_I have a really rare condition that comes with a severe sensitivity to sunlight. It's called Xeroderma Pigmentosum, or XP. If I do go into the sun then I could get skin cancer, my brain will begin to fail._

_And I could die._

_But I'm not complaining... much. Other kids my age would think that sleeping during the day and staying up all night would be a dream come true but after fifteen years, it gets a little bit boring._

_I don't or actually can't go to school so I don't have many friends. I take online classes, fun right?_

_And like I said, my parents are gone so I live with my Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Only, the best Aunt and Uncle a kid could ask for._

_Which was lucky for me because growing up, people could be what you'd expect._

_Only a few people know about me, through May and Ben of course but I don't know how others found out about my condition._

_Like this one kid who calls himself Flash, I see him rarely on the nights I'm allowed out and he calls me the same things everytime, Vampire Boy._

_Yeah, ouch._

_But not everyone was mean to me, like this kid Ned Leeds. He's my best and only friend. He likes Star Wars, he's really smart and he understands my condition. Plus his mom let's him out at night so we can hang out._

_Another lucky thing for me._

_Because a few months back, Ben was murdered right in front of the apartment. I saw it all happen but I couldn't do anything because the sun was out._

_Yeah, things were pretty bad. Don't worry, me and May alright now, I mean we miss him everyday but Ben wouldn't have wanted us to grieve forever._

_All things considered, I have a pretty good life._

_Monthly doctor appointments, online classes, spending time with Aunt May when she's not at work, sleeping during the day and staying up all night (which I'm pretty sure is what normal teens do anyway) Hanging out with Ned, and studying constellations._

_Yup, that's the normal life of Peter Parker._

_Well, mostly._

_I have this insane secret. Well, not exactly a secret because May knows but anyway..._

_I'm Spider-Man._


	2. Meeting Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the events of Civil War will begin to play out along with Homecoming.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.

Spider-Man swung across the rooftops, his daily patrol was quickly coming to an end.

Just last night, there was a fire at an apartment building just five blocks away from him. Peter had his phone rigged to give him an alert any time there was a news alert.

So naturally, Peter got into his Spider-Man suit and rushed out to help.

It helped so much that May knew he was Spider-Man, he didn't have to rush to be home. After she found out, they had established rules.

Peter was to keep her undated on where he was at least every hour, keep up with his classes, and not get involved into situations that was more than he could handle.

So after saving people from the burning building, Peter was so full on adrenaline that he decided to go for a swing thorough the night.

The vigilante had been up for a total of nine hours before he decided to go home.

Another reason Peter was happy that May knew about his activities, wa the fact that she had gotten use to him arriving home at different times each day. Which means the teen could go straight to sleep once he got home.

Once he finally arrived to his apartment, Peter scanned the area to make sure no one was looking in his direction. When the coast was clear, the teen crawled down the walls toward a window that was more tinted than the others on the building.

The windows were specially designed to make sure the block out the ultraviolet light from the sun so Peter didn't get hurt.

Spider-Man quietly sliding the window open, and crawled into his room before gently shutting the tinted window with his foot.

His room had a twin sized bed and a small nightstand, that was had a stack of books and a small lamp. A desk was in the corner of the room with a laptop, that was mostly used for Peter's online classes. Plus a dart board, small tools for tinkering with and notebooks.

While they didn't have alot, May did her best to provide for Peter so he could somewhat childhood. XP took away alot of experiences for Peter and while it did anger him, he couldn't ask for anything more than a life with May.

Exhausted, Peter lowered himself down and collapsed onto the ground.

From his position, Peter tore his mask off his face, and a large yawn escaped the boy as he trudged out of his homemade suit.

Pulling himself from the ground, Peter pulled on a pizza t-shirt and pair of sweatpants before grabbing a small stick and opened up a small secret compartment on the roof. It was where he hid his suit so Ned wouldn't see it on the days he came over.

With another yawn, the teen collapsed back onto his bed, his blankets were thrown into the air and landed on the tired boys body. The boy nuzzled into his sheets to catch up on the hours of sleep he missed.

“Peter?”

_Damn it_ , So much for catching up on sleeping.

“Can you come here, please?” May called from the living room.

With a groan, Peter pulled himself off his bed, "Coming!"

Shaking away his sleepiness, Peter trudged  towards the door. Before he left, he grabbed a blue sweater and pulled it on as he shuffled towards the living room.

“Hey, May. What's u-” The boy's voice trailed off and all feelings of being tired immediately disappeared.

Sitting on the couch next to his aunt was the man Peter had looked up to every since he was a little kid. Tony flippin Stark!

_Tony Stark was in his living room!_

The man had in a fancy suit that probably costed more than Peter's entire wardrobe and held a loaf in his hand. The superhero looked up at the boy to greet him, "Oh, Mr Parker,”

Peter's mind was going static as he tried to speak.

“Um, what… what are you… hey! I… I… I’m Peter,” the boy managed to choke out over his screaming inner fanboy.

_Tony Stark is in my house… and I'm in my pajamas._ Peter self-consciously crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tony," the man greeted while May mouted, _'I don't believe it!'_

"What are… What are you - What are you-" Peter cleared his throat, trying to pull himself together, "What are you doing here?"

"It's about time we met. You've been getting my e-mails, right?" The Iron Man then began winking at the young boy to get hik to play along.

A little confused, Peter just nodded along, "Yeah. Regarding the…

"You didn't tell me about the grant," May spoke up, acting like she didn't actually why Tony Stark was actually here.

"About the grant,"

"The September Foundation," Tony continued, "Remember when you applied?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I approved, so now we're in business,"

May put on a look of betrayal, "You didn't tell me anything. What's up with that? You keeping secrets from me now?" Even though the woman acted confused, she winked at her nephew.

Peter's head was aching from keeping up with everyone's lies, "Well, I just... know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would tell you when...Anyway, what did I apply for?"

“That s what I'm here to hash out," Tony said before turning towards May, "Actually, can I have five minutes with him?”

"Sure,"

With a smile, Tony stood up to follow Peter i to his room. Before they could, May called out;

"Peter, just one thing,"

Peter stopped mid-step and turned. With a sigh he turned back towards the man and pointed down the further hall, "It's just down the hall, I'll be right there,"

Tony nodded as Peter turned back towards May, who had a smug smile on her face.

"So he's here for Spider-Man, right?".

Peter had been so excited that he nearly forgotten about his alter-ego, "You really think so?"

"Well no offense Peter but you're a terrible liar. Plus how can you apply for college when you can't attend it?"

Peter nodded in agreement, "Do you think he knows about my... condition?"

A sudden thought flashed into Peter's mind. Was Mr. Stark here to stop him from being Spider-Man? It was hard enough to convince May, how could he convince Iron Man?

"I really don't know Peter but if he doesn't you better tell him,"

Peter nodded before racing down the hall to the waiting man.

As the boy entered his own room, Tony was standing in the center holding his homemade super suit. Peter froze in his tracks.

"So you're the Spider-ling, crime-fighting Spider. Spider-Boy?

"S.. Spider-Man," Peter corrected as he snatched his suit back and buried it in the back of the closet.

At that moment, Peter thought he was just delusional from lack of sleep. Was Iron Man recruiting him for something?

The conversation went on for awhile to where Mr. Stark asked him why he was Spider-Man.

Peter didn't see a reason to lie so he said the truth.

"Just looking out for the little guys, you know? Because... When you can do the things that I can, but you don' and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you."

Mr. Stark gave him a strange look that seemed like a mix of understanding and sympathy but Peter barely noticed as he was thrown back into the memory of Ben's Death.

He snapped out of it when a large hand was placed on his shoulder and then he finally noticed that Mr. Stark was now sitting right next to him.

"Another thing, and this has been bothering me since I got here. What is with all the tinted windows?"

Peter hesitated for a moment, what should he say? Apparently, his brain was currently disconnected from his mouth because he began to stammer an explanation.

"It.. It's a... a project for school," That seemed reasonable enough, right? "Yeah, we're testing... homemade solar panels,"

Tony stared at him for a moment before changing the subject, “You got a passport?'

"Uh, no?" It's not like Peter could use it if he had one.

"You ever been to Germany?"

"No,"

"Oh, you'll love it,"

I can't go to Germany!

"Why not?"

_"Because I can't go into the sun so I'll be completely useless to you,"_ Yeah, he totally did _NOT_ say that.

"I got… homework," Seriously? Did he really just say that?

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that," Tony said rolling his eyes as he stood up from the bed.

Peter quickly tried to recover, "What I mean is... I'm really busy during the day... but I can leave at night. So is that, any way possible?

Tony stayed silent for a moment before sighing, “Okay, Happy might kill me for this but whatever,” the man then pull out a business card and handed it to the boy, “Here's my number, when you got all your stuff together just call and we'll pick you up,”

Peter was extremely relieved to hear that, and he took the card eagerly, “Yeah.. Yes, I will. Thanks, thank you Mr. Stark,”

* * *

 

“You had homework?” May repeated in disbelief.

Peter groaned loudly and pressed a couch pillow into his face to hide his embarrassment for his lame excuse.

“Please don't say it out loud,” his muffled voice begged. He had told May about Mr. Starks real offer, and accidentally mentioned that he forgot to tell him about his XP.

“What should I have said?” the boy's voice was muffled from behind the pillow.

“How about, I can't because I have XP and being out during the day could be dangerous for me?” May insisted

“Yeah that's a great conversation starter,”

“Why didn't you just tell him that you have a condition?” May asked exasperated.

“I panicked!” Peter exclaimed as he pulled the pillow away and sat up on the couch, “It all happened so fast that before my brain could process it, he was already out the door!”

“Well, this isn't something you shouldn't tell him especially if you're going to fight in some superhero vs superhero war,”

“It's actually more like… settling a small argument," Peter sheepishly covered

“I don't know Peter, what about the plane?” May insisted, worried for her nephew, “How are you going to avoid the sun when you're up in the air?”

“I already got it all figured out,” Peter said before moving to sit next to his worried Aunt, “The flight should last about eight hours so if I leave before the sunrises here then I'll be in Germany by the time the sun sets over there,"

May still looked concerned and afraid, “I just don't like this, Peter. Why can't you just tell him?” She couldn't handle of anything happened to her nephew while she wasn't with him.

“I will, I will! I just need a little time, I want him to know Peter before he looks at me differently,"

"Differently?" May repeated, "Why would he look at you differently?"

Peter sighed, "When you tell someone that you have a condtion, they start to look at you less like a person. I just want a little more time being more than just a disease,"

May was silent as she registered what her nephew had said before pulling him into an embrace.

Peter sighed and nuzzled into her hold. He always loved her hugs, it was filled with warmth and happiness that it felt like… like he was being touched by the sun.

"Do you promise to be careful?" May asked after a minute, "I can't lose you,"

Peter pulled away with a smug smile in his face, “Come on, May, it's me, when have I ever not been careful?"

“Do you really want me to answer that?” May responded with a smirk. Peter laughed before placing a a gentle kiss on May's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments help me update faster. Thank you


	3. Underoos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the first two chapters, be sure to read them after this please. Thank you.

Peter sat in the back of a fancy car, shaking with excitement. He couldn't believe he was actually going to Germany with Iron Man!  
  
Well, not exactly, Mr. Stark was already in Germany by now.  
  
After his little talk with May and packing up what he thought was necessary, he texted the number on the business card that he was ready.  
  
After a few minutes a limo pulled up in front of the apartment but to Peter's disappoint, Mr. Stark was not inside, only a very cranky looking driver, who Peter assumed was the man Tony was talking about, Happy. Which was weird because the man sure didn't look happy.  
  
As the car continued driving down the night road, Peter began bouncing his right leg in anticipation and boredom, small squeaking noises came from the leather seat.  
  
Happy Hogan stayed silent in the front of the limo, Peter was a little nervous, was the man upset at him for making him drive at this hour? He wanted to ask but he was too afraid.  
  
Peter looked out the window towards the star-filled sky. Throughout his life, he studied every constellation, every star angle and even the stories written in the night sky. It gave him peace because you couldn't get stories from a sun.  
  
It was nice to know that people had their life stories into the sky for other people thousands of years later to see.  
  
An idea struck Peter's mind, he had a story to be told, a superhero with a rare condition, it could be an inspirational one. He could change lives and better yet Peter Parker would be remembered by the world.  
  
One of Peter's biggest fear was dying young, XP took away 30 years from a normal life expectancy. Peter didn't know about this until his last visit with Dr. Glassman.  
  
Dr. Glassman had been Peter's doctor ever since he was diagnosed with it. With such a rare disorder, finding a doctor that studied it was just as rare as the disorder itself.  
  
Right before he got bitten by the spider, Dr. Glassman had told Peter that he was beginning to reach a risky age. The risks of skin cancer had increased and the slightest ray of sunlight could be dangerous.  
  
It all scared him to death. That's why Peter wanted to be remembered by the world just as much as Spider-Man was.  
  
With that in mind, Peter reached into his bag and pulled out his phone and aimed it out the window to capture the starry night sky. Maybe his story will be placed into the stars as well.  
  
For fun, Peter deepened his voice, “New York. Queens. It’s a rough borough, but, hey, it’s home,”  
  
“Who're you talking to?” An annoyed voice suddenly chimed in.  
  
Startled, Peter turned the camera towards an unhappy Happy, “No one, just making a little video of the trip,”  
  
“You know you can't show that to anybody,”

“Yeah, I know,” Peter answered, other than May who does he have to show.

“Then why are you narrating in that voice?” Happy asked even though the man sounded like he couldn't care less.

“Because it's fun!"

“Fun,” Happy repeated with less enthusiasm. There was silence for a moment before Peter decided to speak up

“So, why do they call you Happy?

That may have been a bad conversation starter because the man responded by shutting the window border between the driver and passenger.

  
_Okay, good talk,_ Peter thought as he shut off his camera.

* * *

 As usual, Peter's time calculation was right so by the time they reached Mr. Stark’s private plane, the moon was still up in the air.

Granted, Happy slept throughout the whole flight but Peter didn't mind. Up to this point, his body had gotten used to being awake during moonlight hour.

As soon as they landed, Peter didn't want to waste time sightseeing, he just wanted to go straight to the hotel to change into his suit before the sun came out.

If Happy had noticed something unusual about Peter's frantic behavior he didn't say anything. Instead just told him to suit up.

After slipping into his homemade suit, Peter recorded his reflection, “Okay Peter, you got this, you got this,”

“What the hell are you wearing?”

Peter was startled by the voice and spun around to see Happy staring at his makeshift suit in confusion.

“It's my suit,”

“Where's the case?”

Now it was Peter's turn to be confused, “What case?”

“There's supposed to be a case,” Happy muttered, mostly to himself, and looked around the room before opening a door that lead to another room.

Peter was a little embarrassed once he saw that there was a case in the room. As soon as he got into the room, he shut all the curtains shut in case the trip lasted to daylight hours.

There was a note on the case that said: **A minor upgrade - T.S.**

Inside was the most high-tech, brilliantly crafted Spider-Man suit that made Peter's look like a Halloween costume!

“Put it on and let's go!” Happy said impatiently, snapping Peter from his admiration.

_Seriously, why do they call him Happy? Oh well, guess it was time to fight the bad guys._

* * *

The sun was shining bright as Iron Man confronted Captain America in an abandoned airport.

Most of all, the sun shined over Peter, or in this case, Spider-Man.

The suit covered his whole body, not one inch of his skin was exposed to the sunlight.

For the fun of it, Peter had brought his phone along to record the battle. After all, this was his first one ever.

“Okay, there’s Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow. Who’s that new guy?”  
  
“Underoos!”  
  
Peter almost dropped his phone at the signal but managed to say, “That’s me. I gotta go. I gotta go!”

With a swing of his web, Spider-Man soared across the airport, grabbed Captain America's shield and nailed a landing on a nearby truck.

“Hey everyone,”

* * *

To impress Mr. Stark, Spider-Man tried to take down the man with the wings and the man with the metal arm _(which was insanely cool!)_ but in the end, his web got caught in a flying droid and he was flown away.

After finally freeing himself from the joyride, Peter found his phone lying discarded behind a large crate.

The young spider grabbed it and began speaking fast with excitement, “Okay! So the craziest thing just happened. I just had a fight with Captain America. I stole his shield. I threw it at him-” Just then, there was a loud noise behind him. Spinning around, he was the man who was once small as a crumb, now as tall as a skyscraper.

“What the hell? He’s big now, I gotta go!” Dropping the camera, Spider-Man swung over in time to catch the War Machine after the Giant released him.

At some point, he even helped bring down the giant man based on a scene from a Star Wars movie he and Ned watch last week.

It worked, until the giant hand swatted him away like a… spider.

As Peter landed harshly against the ground, his mask almost slipped off but he held on tight as he skidded across the concrete.

The effort to keep the sunlight from touching his skin plus the hash impact from falling took a lot of effort and Peter just laid on the ground, exhausted.

Then Iron Man showed up to check on him.

And just like that, he was out.

* * *

After recovering from battle _(some of which the boy faked to waste daylight hour)_ Peter was back on a plane to home, except this time, Mr. Stark was with them!

Throughout the car ride, Mr. Stark spent the whole time on his phone and Peter spent in his head.

So many thoughts were running through the boy's head that it was making him dizzy. He wanted to keep recording but his mind was too preoccupied.

_Should I tell Mr. Stark about my condition now or later? I know I have to tell him but how should I tell him? What if he doesn't think I should be Spider-Man anymore?_

Peter was pulled from his runway of thoughts by a beeping noise coming from his timer watch. Luckily Happy and Tony were in the middle of a conversation that they didn't seem to notice as the boy turned off the alarm on the small black device.

On the nights that Peter went out at night without being Spider-Man, he always wore his timer watch to tell him how long he had to get home before sunrise. Right now he had at least half an hour before the sun rises.

As the car came to a screeching stop, Peter automatically covered his watch in a panic.

“Happy, grab Peter's trunk from the back,”

Peter turned towards Tony in shock, “I can keep the suit?” he quietly asked, almost not believing it.

“Yes, it doesn't fit me,” Tony said, chuckling to himself.

Peter pushed his admiration aside and decided to attempt to the man his dying truth, “Mr. Stark, I need to say something,”

“Me first,” the older man interrupted, “Happy is your point guy here but don’t stress him out, okay? Don’t do anything stupid, I’ve seen his cardiogram. All right?”

Peter tried to keep his confession from disappearing on the tip of his tongue and hold it in place as he nodded, “Yeah, okay,”

“Don’t do anything I would do, and definitely don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” The boy's face scrunched up in confusion, “There’s a little gray area in there and that’s where you operate,”

“Okay, so my turn?” Peter asked quickly but Tony quickly jumped to his conclusions.

“This does not mean you're an Avenger, in case you were wondering,”

Peter hadn't thought about it before, “No, I mean-”

Once again, the boy's confession was cut off. This time by the sound of Happy knocking on the window.

“Is this it?”

Peter turned to the chauffeur holding up the case with his Spiderman suit in it.

“I can take that up,” Peter quickly spoke so he could hurry up and say his secret before he chickens out, “So, my turn?” Peter asked sheepishly.

“Yes, your turn,”

Peter’s confession got caught in his throat like it was in a net, he couldn't get it to come out, he was too afraid. Finally, Peter gave up, “When's our next retreat?”

“We'll call you,” Tony answered in a beat, “Well, I won't but someone will,”

Peter nodded, half-listening because he was kicking himself for chickening out. In fact, he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that when he felt an arm go around him he automatically reacted.

“That's not a hug,” Tony's voice brought him back to reality, and Peter pulled his arms away, “Just opening the door for you, we're not there yet,”

Peter wanted to blurt out the truth but the sun was about to rise and he was still afraid. So instead, he grabbed his bags and stepped out of the car.

One thought was running through his mind as the boy walked towards the building with a smile on his face.

_They're gonna call me!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOBODY OPENS THE DOOR LIKE THAT TONY!!!
> 
> That was totally a hug, right? (;


	4. Two Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!
> 
> Back Again!
> 
> Music's Back!
> 
> Tell a friend!

 Spider-Man sat on the roof of a building.

Today, the spiderling had stopped a bike thief, given directions to a lost woman  _(who bought him a churro to thank him)_ , accidently caused a small riot when he assumed a guy was a car thief, and then had to help the poor man get unstuck.

Since his patrol was coming to an end, it was time for the one thing Peter had to do since coming back from Germany.

Call Mr. Stark to tell him about his XP.

Or at least try.

For two whole months neither Mr. Stark nor Happy picked up when he tried to call or texted. Half of Peter was relived while another was worried on what May would do if she found out Mr. Stark still doesn't know.

Peter hung up when he heard the familiar voicemail. Placing the phone away with a sigh, Peter leaned his head back against thr building.

_Why he so afraid? Why should he be afraid? Why did this have to happen to him?_

The young vigilante was pulled from his thoughts when his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of voices. Turning towards the sound, the young mutant saw a group of mem in plastic Avenger masks rushing into a bank with large guns that looked like it came straight out of a Sci-Fi movie.

"Finally," Spider-Man muttered to himself and launched himself from the fire escape towards the bank.

* * *

 Meanwhile, May Parker was in a meeting with Peter's doctor, Aaron Glassman.

Aaron Glassman was a grown man with glasses, and greying hair. Not only was he the Parker's doctor, he was also their friend.

"I'd wish Peter would start coming to these appointments more," Dr. Glassman told May

"Well, you did scare him on our last visit,"

"May," the doctor said with a tone that had stern and concern, "He has XP,"

Up to this point, May hated the words just as much as Peter. It wasn't fair, there was so much her nephew could bring to the world but he was robbed of that chance, "Well, I know that."

"Which is why, as scary as it is, he needs to know this. He's beginning to reach the age we talked about, and with every year the risks become more serious,"

May glanced down at the floor, she knew the risk of letting Peter be Spider-Man but she also knew he would have done it anyways, "I know,"

"Has there been any symptoms, any changes at all?"

"No, he's been just the same. I've done everything like you told me," May said the last part almost frantically, she couldn't bear to lose Peter. He was all she had left.

Dr. Glassman saw this as a good time to leave as he picked up Peter's file and began to walk towards the door.

"What does he do when your gone?"

"Nothing dangerous, I hope," May answered with an amused smile.

* * *

 "I'm starting... to think... you're not... the Avengers!" Spider-Man yelped as he was tossed back and forth with the mystery alien gun.

Sticking his hand to the ground, Spider-Man webbed a cash box and pulled it back so ot slammed against  _"Captain America's"_  head, causing him to black out.

Without the gravitational pull, the vigilante fell to the ground on his stomach. Just then, the black watch on the vigilantes wrist began beeping.

"Crap," Peter muttered, the cerfew May gave him was ending and sunrise was starting to near, "Alright guys, let's finish this up!"

* * *

 It took some time but the Spirderling had webbed up the backrobbers and left a note for the cops before heading home.

Since it was nighttime, most of the neighbors were mostly asleep so it was easier for Peter to climb the wall towards his bedroom window.

As usual, Spider-Man stopped at the dark tinted window and pulled it open. As usual, the boy crawled on the roof into his room and shut the window closed with his foot.

His door was already closed, so Peter flipped backwards and landed skillfully on the ground.

Pulling his mask off, Peter released a sigh of relief. However, his smile dropped when he saw that on his bed was...

Ned!

His best friend was sitting on his twin bed with gis jaw hanging open and a half completed Lego Death Star in his hands. The boy was in complete shock as the lego set fell from his grasp and shattered into pieces on the ground.

"What was that?" May called from the kitchen

"Nothing!" Peter called out, "It's nothing!"

"You're the Spider-Man," Ned breathed out with shock, "From Youtube!"

"No, I'm not!" Peter attempted as he pressed the Spider logo and tried to pull the suit off as fast as he could.

"You were on the celiling!" Ned responded pointing upwards

"No I wasn't!" Peter tried even though he knew he was caught, "Ned, what're you doing here?!"

"May let me in," Ned answered as Peter pled on a pair of PJ's, "We were gonna finish the Death Star!"

_Crap!_  With patrol and the nerves of telling Mr Stark about his XP, Peter forgot that he invited Ned over to his place today.

Just as Peter pulled up his sweat pants, May stepped into the room. Out of instinct, the boy kicked his suit out of sight.

"Hey boys," May greeted with a smile, "I ordered Thai. Ned, there's enough if you want some,"

Peter stepped in before Ned could reply, "He can't, he has a thing!"

"A thing to do," Ned finished off softly

May stared at them for awhile, "Okay," she said then shut the door behind her.

"Does she know?" Ned asked as Peter picked up his suit and folded it up neatly.

"Of course she knows!" Peter whispered-shouted back as he put the suit into his closet, "Well, Mr. Stark knows too because he made my suit,"

"Tony Stark made that?!" Ned almost shouted with excitment before gasping, "Are you an Avenger?"

Peter hesitated as he closed his closet door, "More like Avenger-in-training," he said after a brief pause.

Ned almost fell back in shock, "So, technicaly, I'm like the first you told your secret identity to?".

" _Technically,_  I didn't tell you, but... yup. You're the first I've told,"

Ned almost beamed, "Well, I better get going then,"

Peter nodded before kneeling to the ground to pick up the lego pieces, "I can rebuild this and we can try again next time,"

"Sounds good,"

"Oh, Ned!" Peter called out, "This has to be kept between us!"

"No offense Peter but even if I do tell someone, no one will know it's you,"

Peter looked up with shock but Ned had already slipped out the door.

When the boy had finished putting the fallen lego pieces into a box, he trudged into the dining room, his worried and nervousness could easily be seen

May had been setting the table when she looked up amd saw the troubled look on her nephew's face.

"What's the matter, honey?"

Peter sighed and sat down at the dining room table, “Ned knows about me and Spider-Man,”

May looked surprised at first and then sat down across from him, "Oh, well is that a problem?"

The boy shrugged, "No, I mean I trust Ned. I guess it's not all bad, I just didn't want him to find out this way,"

"Well it can't be all that bad, I mean how did Stark react to you having XP?"

Peter hesitated "Funny story, true story - actually. See the thing is..."

Mays eyes widened, anger and shock could be seen clearly, "You never told him?!"

"I tried calling but he's rwally busy. I'm trying my best,"

"You promised me that you wer egoing to tell him, Two Months Ago!"

"I'm trying but I can never tell plus I heard on the news that he sold Avenger Tower and is movinf upstate," Peter babbled on

"I am not comfortable with him not knowing, you promised me that you would tell him," May huffed

I know, I know,” Peter sputtered “And I will, I promise!”

“You'd better because if you don't then I will,” May said sternly, “I don't care if I have to march into Avengers Towers, I'll do it Peter!”

Peter almost chuckled but figured it wasn't the best time but the thought of Tony Stark being scolded by Aunt May was both horrifying and amusing.

"I promise, next chance I get, I'm gonna tell him,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I saved Mr. Delmar's Sandwhich shop because of something I have planned for the next chapter.


End file.
